Ron's Other Wife
by Worldbringer of Joseun
Summary: When Sona Sitri made it a condition that she would refuse to marry anyone less intelligent than her, which she defined as losing to her in a game of chess, she later learned that just because someone can beat her at chess, doesn't mean that they are smarter than her. Case in point, her husband Ronald Weasley.


**Ron's Other Wife**

 **For those wondering, this takes place in Book 7 of Harry Potter, notably after Ron left Harry and Hermione while influenced by the Horcrux, and Sona is just about to start High School in Kuoh the next year. Or in other words, before a few years before DxD and near the close of Harry Potter.**

 **Also, I decided to try out a new writing style. I don't think I like it. And yes, this will be a one-shot.**

* * *

It was a bit of an odd meeting to be honest. Sona Sitri, heir of the Sitri family, had been visiting England when one of her recently distributed pamphlets were invoked by someone making a sincere wish.

So excited by her first ever contract, she teleported to its location.

Only to be greeted immediately at wand point by a pair of red-headed wizards and a Veela witch.

After a few minutes of frantic talking, plus some hypnosis and subtle hostility reducing wards, the young devil managed to calm them down.

Once the threat to her life and memory was pacified, Sona could finally get onto seeing what their wish was.

Sona took a few moments to be relieved that the only ones here were pureblood members of the wizarding society, especially of the British wizarding society. Most of the wizarding society happened to have amiable relationship with Devils. And the British society, for the most part, knew that Merlin was a son of a Devil so they weren't quite so hostile towards a Devil as a muggleborn would be.

Also, Fleur being a Veela meant that the small group of wizards and witch didn't have too many problems with Sona being non-human.

Once pleasantries were observed, the tea could use some improving but Sona didn't desire to insult her hosts by mentioning it, they settled down to business.

The first thing they wished for, the witch named Fleur Weasley said, was for the death of Voldemort. The two redheaded brothers quickly perked up and agreed to that wish as well.

Unfortunately, Sona knew that she was not able to handle that wish. She hadn't even finished middle school. To take on a powerful and experienced wizard at this time, without even a Peerage to her name, was practically suicide.

So Sona rejected the unanimous wish for Voldemart's death. She lacked the power or means to do so.

Also, she could not interfere in the Wizard's civil war. That would be against treaty between the societies of Wizardry and the devils.

Disappointment set in.

But Sona remembered the lessons in making a contract. This was her first time doing it on her own, without anyone supervising or looking over her shoulder so she wanted to do this by the book.

Sona fidgeted as she asked nervously if there another wish she could fulfill?

The group was quiet. If she could not help them in the war, then what good was she?

Ron, the younger male, asked if she could find Harry Potter or Hermione Granger.

But Bill shot that down as it would be interfering with the war. Merely finding Harry would be a shift in the war and it would definitely qualify as interference.

But it would be rude of them to have summoned her but not have a purpose for summoning her.

Sona might have let it drop that this is her first ever contract.

Ron speaks up saying that he would like a game of chess. But he doesn't have a chessboard. He left it behind.

Sona perked up, exclaiming her love for chess. She enjoys the game a lot!

Bill commented that it was something that Ron also enjoyed. He just had a hard time finding people to play against anymore.

Sona eagerly and quickly teleported back home to grab her own personal chessboard.

After returning, the four cleared the table so that Sona and Ron could set up the chessboard and start the game.

Sona lost.

Stunned by her defeat, the young girl demanded a rematch.

Her second defeat came on the heels of her first.

She examined the wizard, one of the reclusive bunch of magical half-breeds. The descendants of mortals and magical beings with a genetic fluke in their genes that let them wield magic that did not follow the rules of magicians nor Devils.

But the boy certainly didn't look like much. He certainly didn't have the gleam of refined intelligence and curiosity in his eye that Sona knew was in her own.

But Sona knew that appearances could be deceiving.

Just ask her sister.

But 3rd time's the charm.

So Sona asked for another match. She would certainly win this time. She has finished warming up!

She fought her best game yet. She played to the best of her ability, surpassing her previous plays, thinking more than twice, no three times as far ahead as she ever had before.

And her opponent, Ronald Weasley, took her king again.

Sona Sitri, stunned beyond belief that she had met decisive defeat, not once by chance, not twice by coincidence, but three - _three-_ times.

The young man was clearly much brighter than he appeared.

Which meant that she was now engaged to the man who had summoned her.

More dazed than thinking clearly, she asked for his name before teleporting home, automatically taking down her wards as she did so, to tell her family the horrible news.

That she had finally met a man smarter than her.

And that he had beaten her in chess.

And when her parents finally believed her and teleported to meet her new fiance, they discovered that the house was empty and looked like it had been abandoned in a hurry.

A Death Eater yell from outside and a black-robed fellow emerging from the back rooms quickly explained why.

A fight quickly ensued as the wizards were more inclined to attack first, ask question later.

After some initial losses in her family's servants due to the killing curse ignoring all defense, the Devils interrogated the surviving Death Eaters. They learned that the Death Eaters had come in response to people saying Voldemort's name.

And that the Death Eaters had gotten excited when they learned learned that Sona's fiance was there.

Because he was a warrior, a rebel against the new government and one of the closest allies to the only man who could face the Dark Lord.

And that they weren't even out of school yet and but all three friends had been marked as leaders of the resisting forces.

By this time, the Sitri's weren't too happy that he wasn't a purebreed devil but a warrior, a genius, and a leader?

Well, he might just be worthy of being Sona's husband. If he survived and won the war that is.

Talented new blood like him might be worth getting into their family. They would have preferred a peerage but their daughter certainly deserved a genius capable of matching her own.

And there was always the Evil Pieces to convert the human wizard into a reincarnated devil.

And if Sona wasn't strong enough to make him into a member of her own Peerage, she could always use her Mother's pieces if she didn't have enough pieces..

But first, they had no way to track him down. The house was empty of everything he had owned, no hair was left behind and the only thing they knew of him was that he was a red-head named Ronald Weasely, a student wizard of Wizarding Britain, of the mudblood-loving, pureblood, blood traitor wizarding family Weasely.

And that he was really good at chess and war and had a reputation for bravery.

Not to mention that his age wasn't too far apart from Sona's. Both were students, or would be if Weasley's school wasn't controlled by his enemies. Why, there was less than a 5 year difference! Practically nothing in the life of a Devil.

* * *

Well a few years passed since Sona first met her fiancé. And the Sitri detectives finally managed to find where Ronald Weasley lived.

You see, the Weasleys had learned from the last war. Last time, Death Eaters went on a rampage after Voldemort had died.

And neither Hermione nor the Weasleys were willing to let what happened to Neville's parents happened to their own family.

So they kept their defenses strong, only relaxing them after a few years passed and most of the Death Eaters had been safely locked away.

And with the relaxing of the wards, Sona and Serafall were finally able to find Ronald Weasley.

For some reason, the magical government wasn't willing to give away the home address of one of their war heroes to people who might have had an alliance with Lord Voldemort.

But once they found Ronald Weasley and got through customs, the Sitri family, this time including Sona's sister Serafall Leviathan, visited Ronald Weasely with Sona's Peerage to greet her fiance.

Only to discover that Ronald Weasley had been married to his friend Hermione Granger for well over a year now. And that they had a daughter on the way.

Also that Sona had neglected to inform him that she was now his fiancé.

Understandably, neither Hermione and Ron were happy at the news.

However, rejecting Serafall's little sister might have resulted in a glacier being dropped on their house.

Just might have.

I am certain that small mountain of ice was there before the argument.

Regardless of Serafall's possible overkill, Ron and Hermione Weasley were still quick on the draw and stunned a devil or two before disapparating and leaving the scene.

Ron was an Auror after all. And Hermione had just started working in the Ministry of Magic.

A few hours later, Serafall's quickly hired trackers tracked the couple down. Their job had been made easier by the fact that pair was in the middle of a rather loud argument.

After the trackers slapped some anti-teleportation runes down around the area they returned to report their success to their employer and to escort them to a location where they could meet the runaway fiancé.

Following a surprise attack which disarmed both Ron and Hermione of their wands, Sona's family sat down to explain the situation in a bit more detail.

For one, that polygamy was in their culture and that he had been engaged to Sona before he had married Hermione.

Hermione was outraged.

Ron protested that he didn't know.

Sona admitted that she had forgotten to tell him.

Oh, Ron said blinking. That makes sense.

Hermione was left in a glaring contest with Serafall.

She had not endured her way through years of friendship with unrequited feelings, only to see him become another girl's boyfriend, and finally get together with him only to lose him to some child who wasn't even old enough to get married anyways!

The Devils pointed out that their legal age for marriage was lower than both Magical and mundane Britain. By their standards, Sona was old enough to marry.

Hermione grit her teeth and said that that was not her point.

There was no agreement made between Ronald or Sona and that the summoning contract didn't count! The two had just played a few games of chess. And chess should not be how engagements were made anyways!

Mister. Sitri pointed out that it was how their society worked. And as Sona was the heir to her house, she was of the higher rank. Therefore, they should be honored to be permitted to join the Sitri house.

And that polygamy still was an option. Both Sona and Hermione could be Ron's wife.

Ronald Weasley looked in mixed shock, horror and awe at that.

Or in other words, how most men would look when told that he would be married to **two** girls, one of whom was still in high school.

Hermione, on the other hand, nearly threw a fit.

She made sure to kick Ron in the shin, despite knowing that this was mostly not his fault.

But he wasn't nearly as upset about this as she was!

And it would be rude to kick their unwanted guests in the shin.

No matter how much she wanted to.

After some more 'discussion' (read as arguments that nearly devolved into fights), the Sitri family finally managed to agree that Ronald Weasley could marry Sona as his second wife. They could not reject the fact that due to her unintended blunder, Ronald Weasley had been left in ignorance of his fiance, nor her status and importance.

Also, since they had already announced to the public that Sona Sitri was engaged to a man who had outsmarted her, they couldn't quite retract their statement now without a much better reason to do so than the truth which would be rather embarrassing to admit to the public.

Also, they refused to believe Hermione and Ron's claims that he wasn't that smart!

Of course he was! He had defeated Sona in chess!

Fortunately, Ron managed to argue into having another match to prove his claim of a lack of intelligence on his part.

Given instructions by the glares from his wife to throw the game _or else_ , Ron lost the game in two moves.

He employed the strategy of Fool's Mate, the fastest way to lose in Chess.

All it took was to move two pawns in the worst way possible.

All it took for Sona was to move one pawn and then move her queen to take advantage of Ron's opening. Which she had to do as she had learned and played chess with almost everyone here. They would know if she held back. So Sona Sitri had no choice but to play well.

Besides, Sona _hated_ to lose. It still felt good to beat the man who had beaten her three times in a row, even if it was cheapened by him throwing the game.

So it was on the fourth turn that Sona's queen took Ron's king.

Hopeful at his display of losing by means of Fool's Mate, Ron looked up from the board.

Unfortunately for Ron, every devil (except for the ones in Sona's Peerage) knew about Fool's Mate.

And as such, they knew that he had thrown the game even in his first move.

Ah, ah, ah, it was a clever move to use the fastest route to defeat but they were smart enough to see through it.

So they sprang the trap that they couldn't trust any future games of chess as now his objective was to lose. Any future defeats would be a result of him trying to downplay his intelligence in an attempt to get out of the marriage.

From the intensity of Hermione's glare, Ron just knew that he was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

The wedding was an awkward affair.

Hermione had managed to push back the wedding date until after Sona was graduated from high school, something that Sona was rather thankful for. Especially after the Boosted Gear was discovered in her territory and all the headaches and trouble that the wielder had brought.

She was not looking forward to be married to a man who she did not love.

But she had no choice. She had lost the games and had been defeated decisively.

* * *

After the wedding, years passed and Hermione's unhappiness in being part of a polygamist marriage with a devil slowly faded.

That didn't mean the marriage was good. It was actually rather bumpy as Hermione learned to juggle being a mother and having another wife in the house.

And Ron learned that while having an occasional argument with Hermione could be fun, having a three-way argument with Sona and Hermione usually resulted in everyone being upset.

Sona Sitri, she kept her maiden name to symbolize her status as heir to the Sitri, learned to just deal with it. And that Ron and Hermione had not been joking when they said Ron was not that intelligent.

Despite Sona discovering that her husband was the type of man who she would rather not marry at all, the two still had a strong love for the game of chess. It quickly became one of their favorite pastimes. After several months of the two playing multi-hour games of chess where neither Ron nor Sona stopped focusing on the other, Hermione joined in too.

Jealousy was a powerful incentive to learn to play well, especially for a girl who was a perfectionist and was getting tired of being beaten in chess every. Single. Time.

Ron just happily continued to cream both of his more intelligent wives. But their chances of victory went up as the years went by.

He still bested either of them at chess more than 8 out of 10 times despite his usual idiocy.

It frustrated Sona that the game of chess, regarded as an intellectual's game, could be played such that even geniuses could lose to those who were not!

However, things changed after one Christmas.

Sona's sister gave them a three player chess board. Ron, Hermione, and Sona could all play together at the same time.

Ron lost the first game.

Neither of his wives liked to lose so they quickly made an alliance and attacked the better player until they took his king. Then it turned into a match of skill until Sona finally won.

That chessboard turned into a family treasure which Sona prized greatly, keeping it with her to the day she died.

Needless to say, both of Ron's wives much preferred this version of chess as victory over Ron in chess was rather rare and a pleasure to earn.

Ron just buckled down and enjoyed learning how to fight two opponents at once. Not an easy thing when he only had one move to his opponents collective two.

It was to his credit that he occasionally won in this version of chess.

Usually it was after he bought some goodwill from his wives like washing the dishes or doing the laundry. Or when Hermione and Sona's latest discussion broke down into an argument where they got angry and hurled verbal snipes at one another. Which in terms of chess, meant that they were as willing to attack the other as much as they attacked him.

And time rolled on.

* * *

Hermione gave birth to another child, a son this time. Sona Sitri also got pregnant and gave birth to a child. She would give birth to another child several decades later, much to everyone's surprise.

However, even as age crept up on both mortals, neither Hermione nor Ron ever accepted the offer to join the Devils. They felt it would be a betrayal to their marriage vows to each other.

Besides, Harry had chosen to join Ginny in death long before Ron and Hermione were ready to die.

And if the Master of Death felt that succumbing to death was worth it, then they, his friends should have no reason to fear.

* * *

Respecting their wishes, Sona buried her husband and fellow wife and stood alone as a widow at the young age of 185.

It had certainly been an experience, she reflected as she looked over the Weasley family's graveyard.

She certainly learned a lot of chess from Ron, who had gone on to be one of the grandmasters of chess in the world of the Devils, playing games against chess legends such as Trellance Dantalion or Lady Selene Uval.

And she learned to enjoy her discussions with Hermione, who was quite willing to learn as much as she could. Something that Sona admired.

Ron had retired from the Ministry of Magic not long after their marriage. He had felt that his brother George Weasley needed someone to help run the shop in the place that Fred had once occupied. Besides, there was a business opportunity for the shop to expand into the Underworld using Sona's Sitri connections which Ron could help out in.

After several decades in the business, both he and George Weasley retired from being owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and passed the reins of management onto George's son, Fred Weasley.

They naturally celebrated the end of having to fill out the tax forms and successfully dumping that responsibility onto the next generation. Now, all they had to do was help run the counters, invent new items, and throw ideas at their bosses and laugh as the next generation dealt with the headaches.

In other words, the two retired from the worst parts of the job to do the fun parts of the job.

News of Ron's retirement from his business career spread into the Underworld and Ron gained a new career.

Professional chess player.

The Devils were willing to pay through the nose to teach their children chess. And who better than the legendary Ronald Weasley, a war hero, chess grandmaster, and highly successful business man to teach it?

To Ron's delight, they not only paid him to compete in chess tournaments, they also paid him to teach chess. Which basically meant talking chess all day long with people who wanted to talk chess. He even could help Sona in her school by offering to coach their chess club and help with the students that came from the wizarding societies.

And the money was nothing to sneeze at either.

Ron wished he had known about this career option earlier. But thinking back on it, he couldn't regret either of his previous careers. Harry had needed his help in revolutionizing the Aurors. And George Weasley had struggled to run the business while mourning the loss of his twin.

Sona's thoughts returned from her husband, who had even consented to teach the occasional semester on the topic of chess in her school for Reincarnated Devils, to focus on her sister wife.

Hermione was probably what let Sona survive the early years of the marriage without killing Ron. Hermione was a brilliant witch who's insight and intelligence allowed her to see to the heart of Sona's concern. Hermione also made a good conversationalist for Sona, allowing her to have the high level intellectual conversations

After Hermione got used to being part of a polygamist marriage, she became one of Sona's closest friends and a person who Sona could respect as an equal.

It helped that Hermione was all for Sona starting a school for Reincarnated Devils. She couldn't do much help as her work at the Ministry took up much of her time and energy.

But no one stays in office forever and once Hermione finished her revolution and modernization of the Ministry of Magic, she retired.

Giving her a good foundation in politics and government, which Sona quickly capitalized on.

Hermione enjoyed being a teacher and helping to develop and mold the minds of young devils. Even as she grew older, she still looked forward to meeting new students and helping them adjust to their new world. Even if it was not a world that she belonged to.

Sona wondered if she would have ever managed to make her school as much of a success as it was if her husband and fellow wife had not been willing to join hands with her and start the school up. She figured that thanks to their efforts and presence, her school quickly rose in the rankings.

It didn't hurt that Ron's Chess Club managed to bring back so many chess championship trophies.

She kept a few of the choicer ones, the best matches that her students had ever played, in her office for her to gaze fondly on.

But their marriage wasn't always a success. In fact, at times, it was almost enough to drive one to despair or even want to strangle one another.

For one thing, the three of them came from almost completely different cultures. The devils were a lot more carnal than either the muggles or the wizards. The wizards were probably the most foolish and weird, a startling mix of primitive and modern. (Sona still did not like Chocolate Frogs. She did not _hunt_ for her chocolate like a bunch of savages in a rainforest!) And the muggles had gone a third direction which occasionally balked at what devils and wizards took for granted.

Ron was probably the most willing to adjust his lifestyle to match either of his wives' culture while Hermione was the least willing to change her family traditions and morals. Sona had to admit that she had fallen between the two. She wasn't as mentally or sociably flexible as Ron but she was more willing to see it from another person's perspective than Hermione was.

Right now, Sona knew that she would never forget the pair of best friends she had made. She could honestly say that despite its difficulties, it wasn't a bad marriage.

It certainly beat out Rias's constant struggles to get even half an hour of alone time with Issei every week or even once a month.

* * *

Sona later did fall in love with another pureblood devil and married him.

But this time, she did not use chess as an indication of intelligence.

She had learned that lesson from her first husband.

* * *

 **Sorry, I had been reading "A Fake Hero" by Ray O'Neill and did some thinking about intelligence and chess and I realized that this could demonstrate that games of intelligence are not won solely upon intelligence.**

 **And Ronald Weasley is one of the few people who are not regarded as intelligent but is still good at chess. So having Sona end up losing in a game of chess to a guy much less intelligent than her seemed like a good (i.e. amusing) idea at the time.**

 **Remember, talent and ability does not decide everything. Dedication and diligence can win the day.**

 **Of course both Sona and Ron have talent in chess and they are diligent. But it would not be much of a story if Sona won, now would it?**


End file.
